


Leon + Kamui: Dare to Touch Her

by GlitteringBlood



Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Leon or Nohr doesn't like the new dragon princess one bit but that doesn't mean he's just going to let any old geezer lay their hands on her either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon + Kamui: Dare to Touch Her

When Leon firsts gazes upon the new dragon princess, he has one of young curiosity. It’s clear that shes older than he is and by this age he has already developed a level of ego and pride. After all, she can’t be that much older can she? He’s rebellious against her and the age gap isn’t that great between them as such it is with the young princess Elise who is just turning three. He doesn’t see her as a family member and more of a test subject than anything,

Burning her hair for practicing fire magic or causing her to dance across the open field as he emits sparks from his new lighting spell. In retaliation, Kamui takes the chance and puts chickens in his hair or bites him hard with her sharp teeth. Earning in chases around the fortress and a mad Leon getting angry with the whole family when they stick up for a crying Kamui.

Camilla on the other hand finds it cute and sees it as nothing but sibling bonding. Leon would regress…

As they grow older, its apparent that their viciousness has eased but their stabbing at each others throats has not. Kamui transforms into a dragon to chase after her brother who has a secret hatred for reptiles and does not hesitate to snatch away his mage’s book on magic or the tools he needs while he works. Leon pulls sinister pranks no different than what he does when he was young but all hell breaks lose when he finds out his sister’s hatred for insects.

Lots of screams were heard that day.

And yet, not once does Leon complain about her being her sister. Never seriously and rarely jokingly. Camilla and Xander (sometimes) will bring it up but the tsundere prince will deny all claims that she isn’t a nuisance. Not even once. Even more so when he hears that she had sneaked out the fortress to meet up with Silas. Only to be surrounded by rogue enemies of another kingdom.

“ _If father hears about this…he would surely be mad.”_

Leon’s eyes twitch with agitation. Xander and the whole family knows and make it their duty to reclaim their beloved princess back in the silence of the night and unknown to their father but when they arrive, they see only a field filled with fallen thieves, an agitated Leon, a cowering Silas and a sobbing Kamui filled with scars in a sad attempt to rile the enemy. Apologizing constantly. Once again, Leon’s eye is twitching in anger.

“Only _I’m_ allowed to hurt her.”

Yeah, she’s annoying, obnoxious, a nuisance and lacks table manners, but guarantee that Leon will be the first to arrived at the mention of her name in danger….in a  **rage**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have hopped on the Fire Emblem Fates hype train to the point of no return.


End file.
